Stockholm Syndrome (EspeonxUmbreon)
by AngelicEspeon
Summary: RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SMALL ACTS OF VIOLENCE Arizona the Espeon is going on a nice walk through Confusion Alley as she meets a mysterious Umbreon in the woods. He's mean... He's intimidating... He's angering... But she can't help but fall in love. (A/N: Hey yo new story :P This one I'll try to make less cringe worthy haha)
1. He's A Problem

**Arizona's POV**

" _Hey..." I said. "Why are you here again?" He questioned. "I think we both know the answer to that..." I said, smirking._

I woke up. "Whoa!"

That was a crazy dream… I would never say something like that, honestly!

"Dad! I'm going out!" I called, throwing on some shoes and starting to walk out the door.

"Okay hun! Just be back by six for dinner!" My dad called. My mom was at work.

"Okay!" I left and started to walk. Maybe I'll just walk into town.

I walked for a while, admiring the environment. There sure was a lot of trees. And grass. That too.

I was walking right next to the woods. I would never get involved in those dark-type rituals and stuff they hold in there.

I'll admit it, I'm pretty innocent. I'm 15 and just recently hit puberty. It's sad, I know.

Pokemon call me "Goody two shoes Espeon". I get why. Never got less than a B in any class, and I'm in 10th grade. I've never kissed anyone, or dated anyone. I've never even liked anyone. It's hard to be interested in finding the perfect Pokemon to date when you're too busy finding the perfect answers to the math test.

Maybe I'm getting too deep in thought. I almost ran into a tree. "Ah!" I shouted, turning.

I heard a rustling noise in the woods. Maybe it's just my imagination?

"What was that?" I said to a tree. I'm too much of a social outcast that I'm talking to a tree. Or maybe it's a Sudowoodo.

I poked the tree.

It didn't move.

It's not a Sudowoodo.

It's just a plain, boring, old, "tree," I said aloud. Oops. I heard a rustle again.

This time, I know it wasn't my imagination. There was someone watching me.

"Who's there?!" I shouted at the woods. More rustling.

"Show yourself!" I tried sounding confident but I could hear the waviness.

Even more rustling… then an Umbreon stepped out of the woods and shook his fur. I shrieked inside. I got scared.  
"Could you just fucking shut up already? You're making so much fucking noise, me and my brother are just trying to sleep. Assholes like you are getting in the way of that," the Umbreon spat at me. I got even more scared by his overuse of cuss words.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I began. I stopped when he took a few more steps toward me. I got even more worried. If I was fine before, I had just gained a sever case of anxiety. In that 2 seconds he took to get up into my face. I literally squeaked.

"I know you didn't fucking mean to, I'm not fucking dumb. Just shut the hell up, capiche?" The Umbreon took a step back and was about to leave back into the woods when I spoke up like the idiot I was.

"I'm not dumb either..." I said. My voice was stuttering. I, myself, was trembling out of my fur.

The Umbreon stopped and I swore I saw his blood red eyes glimmer. Like he was preparing for a fight that he knew he would win. If there was a fight, I would lose. Instant knockout.

"You're quite the smartass, I suppose?" The Umbreon questioned sarcastically, and I backed up. How does one respond to that? This Umbreon was really intimidating. I was scared. And angry. I can't figure out why.

I opened up my mouth to speak but he kept talking. "And I suppose that you use words like 'suppose' daily. Isn't that true?" He said. I got even more intimidated. He was challenging me to stand up for myself. But why? How would I? Am I supposed to know? Am I actually a smartass or just an idiot? Too much questions circled into my head. The biggest one being. 'Why is he still trying with me?'.

"I guess..." I made a horrible impression of a confident Pokemon.

"Oh… so you're admitting to being a goddamn smartass? You got balls..." The Umbreon said, and his red eyes shone brighter.

"L-Leave me alone! Please!" I pleaded, and the glimmer in his eyes faded immediately. I was oddly upset.  
"Uh… fine. Leave then. It'll be funny to see you try to fend off the dark-types on your own," he said, and almost left. I stopped him.

"Wait!" I stuttered at him. He whipped his head around. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked in an annoyed voice. I felt guilty for getting him annoyed and my sudden anxiety lit up again.

"Um… wha- what's your name?" I trembled. "I-" he paused. His eyes shone for half a second but they quickly went back to a bland red color.

"I'll only tell you mine if you tell me yours, dick," The Umbreon said and I gasped for air. I was holding my breath, waiting for him to be nice for once.

"My name is Arizona…" I answered. I was named after some state. I don't know what a 'state' is, I've just heard that there's some other Earth with these 'states' on them. Scientist Pokemon have studied it.

"Cool? Was that the proper response? That name is so weird," he said and I have to admit, I felt a bit shot down. I hate when Pokemon make fun of my name.

"Well, what's y-yours?" I asked, and I tried gulping down a lump in my throat. You could hear the sound from a mile away.

"...Pierce..." he said. His name was Pierce and that was terrifying. 'I'm going to pierce your throat with this knife; maybe that will get the lump out.'

"Oh… Nice to meet-" My sentence was cut off by Pierce groaning. I knew I shouldn't have been nice to him.

"Shut up. I have to go," he said, and with one last glimmer in his bloody eyes he whipped his head around and raced back into the woods.

He disappeared out of sight.


	2. Bad Decisions

**Arizona's POV**

I wish he stayed here. So I could try again. Pierce makes me unusually angry, and I want to show him that I'm not weak.

But that would mean lying.

I'm pretty weak. I've taken mind over matter to the extreme. Being smart is better than being strong. However, through these 10 years of school I've come to terms that if you're fighting someone it will not help to name the base multiplication facts.

You can't get an A in bully prevention.

Maybe that's why I don't care too much about beating Pierce at his own game.

He hates me, and I hate him. There's no game to hatred and he needs to know that. Then again, I was the one talking about beating him at his own game so I should need to know that too.

I just wish he was a bit more considerate! _"Could you just"_ effing... _"shut up already?"_ It's so mean! He needs to get a hold of himself. At least he should stop cussing so much. He called me a… testicular object… earlier too! See how I said that? It was called… sarcasm- you know what, it doesn't matter. My jokes don't matter.

 **Pierce's POV**

For the love of Arceus that girl got on my nerves! Was she just trying to fucking upset me? It's so unholy of that bitch. What was her name again? Oh yeah, that weird ass name, Arizona. But then again I'll admit she did look kinda hot. You see here, I'm what motherfuckers call a 'bad boy'. I'm the maxed out version of this 'bad boy' thing. And I notice shit some guy wouldn't notice. That Arizona chick was totally checking me out!

I don't get why, she seems like too much of a goddamn smartass. She wouldn't be interested in me. Or anyone. She's too busy bitching about some B- than some dick turning her down like most hos in these woods.

She definitely has a thing for this face. Who wouldn't? My snout is downright fucking perfect and my fur is as black as the night. She wants to get with this shit.

But I don't want to get with that shit. That shit that she got? Yeah, it's weird and fucking dumb. Disappointed. Normally it's the sluts in the woods who try getting into my fur, not some dumbass psychic-type goodie goodie.

 **Arizona's POV**

What was I thinking? I walked into the woods to follow Pierce. I'm so stupid I'm surprised my lowest grade is a B-. I would've thought that would be my highest score after today.

The woods were dark, perfect for dark-types. I wish I could tell the time out here. I could be out here for weeks and not find Pierce.  
I'd be so late to dinner.

These are some of the biggest woods in the world… Pierce could have gone anywhere. It's upsetting. I want to find him, but I don't actually have a reason why. Crap… What will I say when I find him? He'll be mad… he'll call me a stalker.

I got too deep in thought again. I banged straight into a tree.

The sharp bark caught me off guard. I screeched and immediately heard a bunch of rustling next to me in some bushes. I was less interested in the pain and more in horror as Pierce emerged from the bushes. He was fuming and more intimidating than I've ever seen. His eyes were shining like a flashlight and his teeth bared. I shut my eyes immediately. Blood poured down my face and when I opened my left eye partway I caught a glance of Pierce.

He looked much different.

Shocked.

Confused.

And dare I say…

Worried?

I couldn't believe my giant ears when I heard him whisper some simple words…

"Arizona, you're hurt..."

My eyes shot open. Like the tree, his words caught me off guard. I took about five steps back and panted. He got angry again but I could still see the worry in his eyes. I blinked and could feel the cold, red, blood running down my cheek. I was scared of what Pierce thought a bit less now that I realized how major the situation was. The wound was cut _deep._ I was terrified and as an instinct I began crying my eyes out.

 **Pierce's POV**

She followed me into the woods? She's a psychic type, I don't remember anything about them crossing into dark-type territory.

I'll admit, I was fucking worried about the poor girl. Her eyes were cut as well as her goddamn cheeks… blood stuck to clumps of fur.

I was _not_ fucking thinking when I whispered the words. I sounded way too fucking worried.

"Arizona, you're hurt..."

Arceus, I sounded like a fuckboy. That was not how I'd treat this good girl. She's not into that sex shit. She just wants to be goddamn valedictorian when she graduates. That's all she cares about.

Realization struck me hard as shit when I realized that she was practically crying blood. Damn… She needs help ASAP. Poor, poor, thing…

I called the woods' nurse. She can deal with this shit, I'm fucking sure of this shit… I really goddamn hope that fucker can help her.

Why am I cussing so goddamn much? She doesn't matter to anyone, I fucking hate her guts. I regretted my next words.

"Never mind, nurse… She's okay!"

I regretted my next actions worse.

I fucking left.

I left Arizona to die in the grass.  
I'm such a goddamn fucking dick… But my conscious told me 'Ah, no, if you go back you'll look dumb as fuck, remember your reputation as a bad boy…!'

And I walked back through the woods.


	3. Salt to the Wound

****Arizona's POV****

I was so relieved when I heard him call the nurse in the woods. I was thinking 'how nice of him, he wants me safe!'

But I guess he changed his mind.

He called to her again that I was okay.

Nothing's okay!

My eyes are certified to be free of their sockets and he lied to the nurse about my horrible conditions.

My eyes hurt so much.

It was only a few seconds ago that he called the nurse, and now?

Now he's leaving me alone.

My eyes watched him as he strode into some bushes, his figure sleek and smooth. He looked red and blurry. The blood is clouding my vision. And now I'm seeing double. I feel lightheaded…

What else wold I do but run? I ran out of the woods, trying to see well again. The grass was tinted red. Trees seemed to form a cage around me as I hobbled through the doubles.

Finally, I got into the clearing.

I squinted at the burning sun as it lowered to the horizon. It was surely 6 o' clock already.

I pulled some grass out of the dirt and then I pulled some more out. I sat down and continued pulling grass out of the ground.

It was hypnotizing, and in a way, kind of soothing. I tried to wait out the pain, wait for it to go down. When the pain was almost gone, I stood up and looked around me. The grass I pulled made a pile all around a big circle of dirt.

I shrugged to myself and walked toward my house. It was almost nighttime and my dad was probably worried sick.

 ** **Dean's POV****

I'm a Persian, so what? I have a loving wife and a beautiful daughter. The whole thing about evil Persians happened so many years ago. I would never help a human poach Pokemon.

I love my daughter. She was such a graceful Eevee 15 years ago, but she's grown up. She evolved into an Espeon. I always thought it fit her.

But she's behind all the other girls in her grade.

She's never dated anyone. I know because, well, I know what it's like to have a crush.

That's entirely how I ended up with my wife, Nicole.

She realized I had a crush on her and asked me out when we were in 8th grade.

Been together ever since.

That's how Arizona… ahem… came to be.

And when you've created a beautiful Espeon like Arizona, it sure is a shock when she comes home from a walk late with a bloodied, bruised, scratched up, swollen face.

My poor daughter! She came home smiling. Smiling.

She's never that brave. She must've stopped to pull grass out of the ground. It helps her calm down. I never understood why, but that doesn't matter.

Nicole was in our room, working on something for her job. I yelled for her to get in here. Luckily her job is as a nurse.

She screamed and had a panic attack when she got into the room.

 ** **Nicole's POV****

Arizona's face! It's so horrible… my poor little thing… Dean told me she went for a walk. She always walks right next to the woods, right? The dark types… They did this to her! I'll kill all of them! But first I have to tend to Arizona.

I ran into the bathroom and got a washcloth. I got it wet with water and brought it to Dean. He wiped her fur while I ran into my bedroom and had another panic attack.

I crawled under the covers and hugged a pillow. "Poor, poor, girl..." I said quietly.

Next thing I know, Dean's hugging me. I'm out of the bed, standing up, and Dean's hugging me. "It's okay, Nikki, she's okay…" he whispered. Hearing him say this made me cry more. I've gone through stuff like this. It's difficult to see your offspring with a face like that. And hearing Dean whisper my nickname (or as he calls it, Nikki name) was sadder.

He's called me Nikki since we first met. He still uses my real name, Nicole, a lot, but he's known me as Nikki since 8th grade.

Life was so much easier in 8th grade.

 ** **Arizona's POV****

My dad wiped my face. It made my eye hurt again. The water was being rubbed into my open wounds, and honestly, it was more annoying than harmful.

I asked my dad to give me a mirror so I could see my face. "Um..." he paused. "Not yet." I wondered what he meant, but he got some bandages from the medicine cabinet in the kitchen.

It was the wrapping bandages, and he wrapped up right around half my head. The right side. Guess I won't be able to… see _right_ anymore! Haha… I actually giggled out loud. That was embarrassing.

Dad handed me a mirror after he wrapped me up and my face looked worse than it felt. There was dried blood stuck in my fur, and my right eye was still bleeding through the bandage. My left eye was black, and when I noticed cuts on my neck, I remembered the entire scene in full detail. As if I was watching it happen, I know every movement.

 ** **Arizona's Flashback****

…...He'll think I'm a stalker… I thought. Next thing I know, I'm colliding face first into a tall, sharp tree. I tripped and fell down and scratched my face even more on the sharp wood. Clumps of fur were pulled off my face and stuck to the tree. Feeling this, I stumbled backward and ran into another tree, which caught me so off guard, I looked up suddenly and stepped forward.

Onto a rock.

I tripped again and fell on my face, into some more rocks. I stumbled up and tried to deny the pain. Immediately, I wanted to leave. I whipped my face around.

Into another tree…

My face wasn't scratched, but my neck got cut. Not cut open, but cut. I wobbled forward and stopped to try recollecting the events, but nothing came to my banged up mind. But next think I know, I hear rustling and Pierce emerged from the bushes. I forgot all about the pain and stared at his worried face…..

 ** **End of Arizona's Flashback****


	4. Arizona's House of Tears

**Pierce's POV  
**

I'm still beating myself up over this… what the fuck was I thinking?

She's probably dead now.

Or in the ER for weeks.

Either way, I'm so fucking guilty.

But I hate her!

She's goddamn annoying.

I don't feel guilt, I feel pride.

Pride.

Just pride.

I'm proud of leaving her in the grass.

No, I'm not. What the fuck brain?

I walked back to the place I left her.

There was a puddle of some shit ass blood with a couple red pawprints around that shit. Then there was a long ass trail of blood. And the trail was fucking thick.

I followed it.

The trail stopped at a dirt circle with matted down grass.

Fucking grass.

Then the trail, a lot thinner, led to a little house next to a pond.

A really fucking tiny house.

The blood trailed into the door.

I just figured out where Arizona lives.

Oh my fucking Arceus.

 **Lara's POV**

Pierce followed a path of blood, and ended up at some house.

Hopefully just his uncle or some shit?

But if it's some girl's house I will kill her…

And I watched as Pierce knocked on the door and an Espeon with bandages around her head opened it.

Fucking A.

 **Arizona's POV**

I was so shocked when Pierce knocked on the door. His paws were stained with blood and the path of blood that I guess I made had some paw prints sticking through it.

I guess Pierce followed my trail.

But why?

"Why are you here?" I asked him. "I..." he paused, like he did when I asked his name this morning. "I want to see you suffer..." he dipped his head down and cleared his throat. "Well sorry bud, but I'm not suffering," I joked. His head bolted up and he smiled for half a second.

Before he frowned again. Then I realized he wanted to see me suffer. I got unnormally upset.

He actually wants me to suffer. I'm suffering from his words.

"Wait… do you actually want to see me suffer? Is that really why you're here?" I asked quietly. "Yes, why the fuck are you asking me? Bitch..." He snapped. I was shot down so quickly that I shut the door on his paw to avoid crying in front of this bully.

I didn't even run away from the door. I was too tired to run. I stood there, facing the door, crying. I kept replaying his words in my head and began bawling. My parents both ran in. Mom asked what was wrong. "Is it your head? Are you okay, hon?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

"What is it? What happened?" Dad asked. I couldn't lie right now, not when I can't forget Pierce's words.

"Umbreon- h-he… left- suffer-" I kept hiccuping and breathing loudly, and quickly realized I couldn't possibly get through the entire story, so I just gave them the keywords.

That's what happens when your mind can't seem to think.

"Pierce-" Hiccup. "Umbre- Umbreon… hurt- m-m-me-" Hiccup. "Leave- m-me… want-" Hiccup. "Me s-s-suffer!" I finished my sentence and cried louder.

 **Pierce's POV**

I have no fucking idea why I stayed in front of the door.

I listened to her cry when, surprise surprise, her goddamn parents ran over to her.

She told them all about what happened.

Except she didn't have the balls to say an entire fucking sentence, so she just said words that related to what happened. Pussy.

She told them everything about me. My name. The fact that I'm an Umbreon. What I did to her.

I'll kill her.

I despise that bitch. That asshole. That dick. That… that… jerk. That goddamn fucking cute bitch.

Wait, what the fuck? I called that ho cute.

No.

She's ugly as fuck.

I hate her so gdodamn much.

No one likes her.

She has no friends.

A goodie goodie is too sweet she gives all the guys cavities.

Goodie goodie guys stay away from her.

But I'm the opposite of a goodie goodie, I get close to the bad shit.

I get close to the bad shit of Arizona.


	5. Meeting the Parents

**Lara's POV**

I watched as Pierce stayed at the door at the Espeon's house.

I instantly hate her.

She must've invited Pierce over. Bitch.

I instantly flew over to the house.

I can fly, yeah…

I don't know why it's not impressive to Pierce.

"Hey, what's wrong boo?" I asked when I got over to him. I call him boo. That's our thing.

"Hey Lara. Nothing's wrong," he answered. I was shocked. He lied to me! I pushed him to tell me the truth… he has to tell the truth!

"Don't lie to me, boo boo… something's wrong!" I grabbed his shoulders and turned him to me. He threw my hands off like the shy guy he is.

"Nothing's wrong Lara! Go away, I'm thinking," he told me, and sat on the grass. I sat in front of him. No clue why he's so upset… he loves me! We're unofficial, but we're dating!

"Tell me!" I leaned forward. He leaned back. Dirty boy.

"Get off me!" He literally pushed my face back and I pushed him onto the grass.

My hands were on his shoulders and I was inches from his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Lara?!" The sudden outburst was surprising, and I jumped off him, and hung up in the air for a while.

"Hon-" I tried talking but he grabbed me and pushed me onto the grass. I smirked. "Dirty boy..." I said. Oops, wrong words. He put his paw on my neck and pushed it down. I stopped smirking.

"What was that, Lara? Could you please repeat it?" Pierce threw his paw in the air, but kept his other paw on my neck.

"I- agh-" I stared at his paw in the air and got angry. Boo boo wasn't going to hurt me. This was obviously domestic abuse. **(A/N: October is domestic abuse awareness month! Pray for Lara...)** I took my back paws and pushed them against the grass, launching myself up in the air.  
I don't know why, but I lunged toward him. He frowned and then did something really surprising…

 **Pierce's POV**

I grabbed the doorknob, turned it, ran inside, and closed the door.

Wow, nice fucking job.

Arizona, a Glaceon, and a Persian, they're probably her goddamn parents, were sitting at the table… I fucked up.

Arizona looked up at me.

She looked at my dumbass face.

Her mom whipped her head toward me and I saw… pure hatred. Pure fucking hatred.

I wondered what Arizona told them about me.

"Pierce…?" Arizona's face broke me. I might be a bad boy, but I hated this.

It was all bandaged up, with blood seeping through it… but she was also crying. The blood was mixing into the tears.

The Glaceon got up and rushed over to me. "Get out," she told me. I don't take orders from some bitch like her. I hated her too.

Returning the fucking favor, bitch.

"I want to see Arizona," I lied. She didn't believe me. Duh…

"Get near my daughter again and you'll regret it, kid..." She blew the air and my face felt cold. She's an ice-type, shit… Ice-types have icy hearts. They hold grudges. The grudges get frozen there.

I pushed her to the side. Fuck her, I don't follow her rules. I walked straight to Arizona.

"Pierce, you shouldn't-" I cut her off by putting my paw to her mouth. "Just let it happen..." I whispered. I was smiling. She was shocked. I was shocked. We were shocked.

 **Arizona's POV**

He seriously walked into my house, lied to my mom, did the opposite of what she told him to do, and then did something flirty with me? I can't believe him.

He's a bad boy though, of course he would do something like this. Didn't stop a blush from appearing…

"Oh, you're blushing?" Pierce smirked at me. I blushed more. I blushed at my blushing.

"Yeah…" I said, shrugging. "What's it to you, jerk?"

Pierce frowned. "Come with me, girly," he actually just told me to go with him. I nodded a bit. "It wasn't a question, it was a command. Come on," I blushed again and by now, I was fed up with all this blushing. I got up to follow him.

We walked outside, and his paw was holding mine. I realized this and blushed. Again.

There was an Emolga sitting at our garden, admiring Mom's flowers. But then she pulled one out of the ground and bit into it. I frowned.

"Pierce! Finally, what took you so-" she stopped and looked at me. We frowned at each other.

"Lara-" Pierce said, smirking. Lara groaned and flew away. She flies? I wish I could fly…

Pierce stared at her until she was out of sight. I wondered why. Then he turned and stared at the window of our house. The curtains were closed. I honestly could NEVER believe what he did next.


	6. Nothing Intimate

**Pierce's POV**

She was hot. But she was getting in the way of the prophecy. I had no choice.

I put my k _illing hand over her mouth and kicked her in the stomach. She pretty much fucking fainted._

 _So I punched her neck so she would fucking faint already. She did. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders. I ran into the woods. I stopped in front of the stairs. I carried the bitch down there. I was just about to kill her when I was an idiot and_ stopped.

What the fuck? What just happened? I was thinking so evilly just now. I would never actually kill someone. What was I thinking about some shit ass prophecy?

It didn't matter.

Not now.

Not fucking now.

I retracted my claws and ran up the stairs, holding Arizona bridal style. I still don't know why someone built those stairs there… I don't even want to know. Probably some creepy shit.

I ran to the hospital and they got her into the ER. They told me they had to run some tests and that I could go in there when they finished.

So I sat outside, freaking the shit out.

They keep horrible control of this place. I could tell they tried to be fucking futuristic but they failed at it… they really fucking failed at it. It looked like someone from the goddamn 1800s tried to be all chill. There was white paneling, sure… but there was clumps of grass popping straight out of them. The tiles were breaking and there were cracks in the walls.

It annoyed the shit out of me.

Yeah, I kinda have a small bit of OCD in me…

By this time they had finished and like the dumbass I was I was oblivious (learned that from Mom) to the doctor calling me in. Arizona was awake.

 **Arizona's POV**

What happened…? I remember someone knocking me out, fainting… and… now I'm here. In a doctor's office.

With a… um… what's it called… oh right. How could I possibly forget? I aced the test on this. It was an Audino. She was staring at me. I don't know if it was the nurse or the doctor, but I think she's a nurse from the way her outfit looked. It just looked like that, okay?

The doctor walked in.

It was a boy, but he was with a girl, who was holding his stuff. What'll they do to me? But this girl looks familiar. Then it hit me.

"Mom?" I asked quietly.

"My poor baby..." Mom mumbled. In my head, I rolled my eyes. I'm fine, Mom…

The doctor was a Pidgeotto and honestly, that was terrifying.

"Hello Arizona, I am Doctor Jones and I'll be fixing you right up," he smiled and I felt a bit more comforted.

 **Pierce's POV**

I watched as Arizona lay on the hospital bed. As an odd instinct, I got up into the fucking air. Really damn quickly. I almost tipped the chair onto the floor. That would've been real fucking loud.

I walked over to Arizona and kneeled down to the side of her head.

"I don't know what happened to me Arizona… I wouldn't ever kill someone but I hurt you. I… I'm fucking sorry," I felt like a dumbass. She would think I'm lying. This isn't a goddamn joke, bitch. But still, when I was… 'possesed'… I thought about some prophecy. What prophecy? Arceus is fucking with me.

 **Arizona's POV**

He told me he wouldn't hurt me… he's sorry… he didn't know what happened… This is confusing. I wonder what happened to him. But before I knew it…

Mom and Doctor Jones were gone and Pierce was sitting on my bed.

"Pierce? What are you doing?" I asked. Pierce laughed. He's not to type to laugh, he's just a jerk.

"Hey kiddo!" He said and I gasped. He just called me a kid. Immature.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" I asked, and I turned my head to the side like I was annoyed. He frowned but then sighed. He smiled again.

"This." And in that instant everything changed. He leaned forward and kissed me. _He kissed me._ This bad boy right here just kissed me on my mouth. When he backed up my face was definitely burning red.

Pierce smirked. "You liked that..." I don't know why he was acting so nice. He actually kissed me! He got out of the friendzone before he even entered it.

And now I'm talking about friendzones. This is the day all of life changed.

 **Pierce's POV**

I kissed her. What's the big deal? It's not like I grabbed her tit. That'd be so dirty… But anyway. Arizona's face was red as a fucking tomato. I got her. She's going insane. She's going to kill everyone! But me. Because she loves me, and she can't even try to deny that she does.

That's why I kissed her. I wanted her to blush like that, go insane, try denying she's in love with a fucker like me. But no- I don't like her, no… not a bit. If you think I'm denying it, I'll rip your fucking face off. She's just so cute, she's my favorite color, she's so nice, so sweet, caring, beautiful, majestic, smart…

Shit.


	7. A Less Than Good Sleepover

**Arizona's POV**

"P-Pierce..." I stuttered. That was awkward. But hey, he's the one who kissed me!

"Shut your trap. I did that so you'd look awkward," he frowned and I rolled my eyes. But then he leaned in again I swore he was going to kiss me again. But he didn't.

"You want me to do it again? Truthfully..." He was testing me.

"No. I hate you, don't do it again," I frowned and bolted my head to the left.

"Too bad!" He leaned in and kissed my cheek fur.

And that my friends is how I became a cherry.

"G-get out!" I yelped, pushing him back weakly.

I jolted my head toward him again and gave him an icy glare.

I learned that from my mom.

'Fine, fine… you'll want it later anyway!" I growled as he smirked and strutted out of the room.

I can't believe I forgot he was the one who left me to die in the woods.

 **Pierce's POV**

Damn… that sounded weird. I would never say that. Why'd I just say it now then?

She was legit a cherry though… That was fucking hilarious.

I should make her blush more… shit that was not- oh Arceus.

What is wrong with me? Dammit she's changing me.

Shit! That was extremely cheesy.

And I just said 'cheesy'.

Damn bitch.

 **Arizona's POV**

 **That night**

"Night mom!" I was out of the ER and now I'm in bed. Great!

"Night honey," Mom was tired. She went to bed instantly, I could her her snoring.

I am not tired, I am very active. Not in the mood to sleep.

Then I heard something at my window.

I got up to go see what it was.  
"Who's there?" I opened my window and felt the breeze. It felt good and I closed my eyes for a second, sucking it all in. Then I heard a voice. I didn't recognize it.

"Hey! Don't go near Pierce again," it was threatening me. But it sounded very cute. Like a little girl.

"Hello? Who are you?" I leaned out of my window. I was greeted by a slap on the face.

"Name's Lara!" An Emolga jumped right out toward me and I hopped back.  
"Nice to meet you!" Lara continued. "Bonjour!"

"Hey..." I stuttered seeing her.

"I think something happened in the ER! What happened? Tell me, bitch!" She still sounded adorable.

"Pierce- he, uh, k-k- um..." I was literally terrified of what this kid would say if I told her Pierce kissed me.

"Spit it out, will ya?" Lara flew threateningly close to my face.

"He kissed me..." I whispered the words but something tells me Lara would murder me if I yelled them all the same. She flew right into my bedroom.

"O-oh did he? Oh, he'll be hearing about this… Thanks for telling me! Mind if I s-stay here tonight? I would _never_ do anything..." Lara's head twitched and I felt it'd be better if she murdered me in my sleep than right now.

"Uh, sure..." I said, making sure my window was open. I needed an escape route.

 **Lara's POV**

"Wonderful!" I shouted. This chick's gonna get it…

She's gonna pay.

"Don't yell, my parents might wake up..." the girl said. I need her name.

"'Kay. What's your name?" I asked. The girl sat on the bed.

"I'm Arizona," she mumbled. The shy act must be why Pierce likes her. Bitch…

 **Pierce's POV**

I think I just saw Lara go into Arizona's window. What the fuck?

Arizona actually let that fucker in. I can't believe this.

So I stalked the bitch!

I crawled right through the door.

I got into Arizona's bedroom. (It was gold, like the weird ass rings on my body)

Arizona was asleep, but that asshole Lara was wide awake.

"Hey boo~" She said. Fucking ho…

"Shut your trap," I ran up to her and hugged her. No, it was _not_ a fucking hug of 'passion'. I was going to throw her into the toilet where she belongs.

She is fucking shit.

"Ooh, whatcha doin', babe?" Lara said. She was actually thinking I was going to do something _passionate_ with her. She's a dirty bitch.

I picked the bitch up by the arm-wing-things and just threw her out of the room.

I ran after her and locked her in the bathroom.

"Don't hurt Arizona," I whispered angrily toward her as she smirked.

I didn't want to leave Arizona alone, Lara would rip her fucking guts out, so I had no choice.  
I lay down in Arizona's bed next to her.

Fuck...


End file.
